Whispered Memories
by A Hollywood Horror
Summary: Sequel to Screaming Dreams: "Ninety years ago that girl stole my heart. And now, she was back; Amelia was back." Edward and Amelia were madly in love. But that was almost a century ago. Now, by some force of nature, the two have been reunited.
1. Chapter 1

**Whispered Memories.**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

**Forks, WA 2007.**

**Edward's point of view.**

"I despise Spanish," Jasper said as the five of us sat at our usual table in the cafeteria. A few students' eyes still watched our every move, but most lost interest a few months after we moved here. I guess we didn't look as normal as we had hoped. "I have always hated it and I always will," Jasper continued. "I honestly don't see the point in having to learn it. I mean, we already know plenty of languages."

"We have to blend in, remember?" Alice teased. "Normal teenagers need foreign languages to graduate. I thought you were smarter than that." Her smile widened as he faked mock hurt. The table erupted into laughter; Emmett's resembling more of a low growl than a chortle.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered, for Alice's face had gone from her pixie-like smile to a blank expression in only seconds. "What do you see?"

I looked around the cafeteria full of teenagers anxiously; a few eyes were still fixed on our little group. I then looked back at Alice's blank eyes. I knew what she was seeing; I could see it in my mind as well.

After merely a few moments, life flashed back into Alice's features. Her expression was torn between excitement and distaste. "Another group will be arriving soon," she whispered. She then cast a quick glance at each of us, lingering on Jasper.

"Will there be a need to fight?" Emmett growled playfully, flexing the thick bands of muscle around each arm. I couldn't help but snicker as a few of the surrounding students' thoughts flickered to the burly boy within twenty feet of them, terrified of what he may do.

"No," Alice simply stated causing Emmett's face to fall slightly. Beside him Rosalie's expression remained indifferent. "They are a peaceful group of four. They should arrive.." she trailed off, thinking. "In two days."

I merely nodded; I need not ask Alice for more details. Instead, I drifted off, thinking of what the other clan would be like when they arrived. It was always exciting when another group of civilized vampires came across us. It was very nerve-racking as well. However, thanks to Alice and her special "gift", we knew if they caused any threat to us days in advance. If they did present any danger, Emmett's strength, my agility, and Jasper's charisma combined would work well against the menace.

The following two days passed with utmost exhilaration. With each passing moment, Alice's delight increased rapidly. Two members of the approaching clan were girls, one barely seventeen, the other twenty-four. Alice was hoping to find a friend in which she could share her love of shopping.

Everyone seemed to be curious as to when the group would show up and how they would act. Everyone except for Rosalie. She seemed uninterested in the whole issue. My thoughts on her disinterest were that she didn't want the newcomers to steal her attention and therefore acted like they wouldn't matter.

Emmett, on the other hand, was almost as eager as Alice. Despite the peaceful nature of the upcoming clan, he was still ready for them to show up. He, like Alice, was hoping to find a new friend, too. However, Emmett's idea of a friend was at the opposite end of the spectrum; he was hoping for someone burly and rough.

The five of us were all sitting in the cafeteria for lunch when Alice had another vision. This time, she told us that they were very close by. They would arrive before nightfall.

Emmett's excitement alone was enough to cheer up the entire table. Though, I was sure Jasper had something to do with that as well.

Alice, however, cast me an uneasy glance. _One of the girls, she's your age. And very beautiful. From what I've seen, she's not very close to her partner. Maybe you could…_ her thoughts trailed off.

I looked at her grimly. I was tired of her, and Esme for that matter, trying to find me a mate. Of course it was because they care for me so, but their effort is now maddening.

_It was merely a thought,_ Alice defended, looking away. She focused her attention on Jasper and started to recite the dictionary. She was hiding something from me.

The rest of the day passed in a lazy haze. Whenever I had a class with Alice, she would focus her thoughts on something trivial and unimportant; something unusual for her. She was obviously still hiding whatever she didn't want me to find out at lunch hour. I shrugged it off as the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

When I pulled into the small meadow surrounding our house, the five of us noticed four unfamiliar cars hiding in the shade of a large cedar tree.

_They have arrived_, everyone thought at once. And indeed they had.

I exited the car first, followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett, then Rosalie. We cautiously approached the house, trying to detect any sign of danger. Alice, however, gracefully glided up the front steps and entered the house without a second thought. The rest of us followed in her nimble steps.

And then we saw them. The tall, brunette boy. The short, honey-haired woman. The slightly muscular blonde man. And the slender girl. She was taller than the other girl, and much younger; she seemed to be the youngest of the group. Long locks of wavy chestnut hair framed her perfect, round face. Her golden-tinted eyes locked with mine and I instantly knew everything. A thousand memories came flooding back to me in a mere second.

Ninety years ago that girl stole my heart. And now, she was back; Amelia was back.

* * *

**A/N:** The return! A sequel! Oh my! I'm just realizing how unorganized I was on the first SD; I now have little character profiles on paper. xD And, I know that I didn't really describe Amelia's looks (at least I don't remember it) So, I just did. xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And I _really, really_ appreciate reviews. :)

**Disclaimer:** Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do_ recognize is Stephenie Meyer's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's point of view.**

Time seemed to almost stop, passing remarkably slower than it usually did with my enhanced senses, as I took in every minute detail of Amelia and the setting surrounding her. She stood tall, holding herself with pride, beside the blonde man who made it obvious that he was the leader of their clan by standing at the front and conversing in friendly tones with Carlisle. Her hair fell in loose waves around her beautiful face, coming to an end mid-back. The clothes she wore were no longer Victorian dresses, but casual, trendy, and no doubt a designer brand. She was still stunning to look at, but now her beauty seemed to be enhanced tenfold, magnified by what she had become.

I hesitated before staring into her eyes, almost afraid of what I'd see. I then laughed darkly to myself. I was a _monster_, nothing should frighten me.

Once I reached her eyes, I found her golden orbs gazing into my own. I recalled from my memory her eyes nearly a century ago: grey and piercing. A slight twinge of sorrow ran throughout my body as I realized I would never see that beautiful color again; all I would know from now on is that strange ocher that I was so accustomed to seeing. Despite the fact that it was different, the gold was also comforting. It let me know that she, like myself and the rest of my family, did not harm humans, but instead fed off of animals.

Mere milliseconds after my eyes first locked onto hers, she quickly looked away as if dismissing me. Exasperation and disbelief clouded my thoughts. How could she cast me aside so indifferently? Ninety years ago we declared our love for each other, and now, after those long, empty decades, she seemed completely oblivious to my unnatural existence.

"Ah, and here they are now, Arthur." Carlisle was the first to speak after the few moments of silence since Alice first glided through the door. He motioned to where my siblings and I stood in hesitation. "This is my family."

Carlisle then proceeded to introduce us individually to the handsome stranger. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice how my brothers and sisters greeted the new-comers; I had an absurd amount of questions for Amelia running through my mind and I was also thinking of ways in which to get her alone without alerting the others of what had happened so long ago.

When Carlisle called out my name, I gave a curt nod before saying, "It is an honor to meet you all, and I am positive it will be an even greater honor to get to know each and every one of you. However, I have other business to attend to at the moment." I gave Arthur, Amelia, and their companions a slight bow before addressing my parents. "Carlisle, Esme. I am unsure when I shall return, but I assure you that I will indeed return." With one last nod at Arthur and his clan, I calmly walked to the front door. I didn't even wait for the 'click' of the door shutting before I set off at a dead run and disappeared into the thick trees.

As I ran, I formed the coherent questions that I would ask Amelia once I got her away from the others: Why had she seemed so indifferent? Had she not wanted the others to know about me, about what we used to be? Had she even _remembered_ what we used to be? (I could not bear to think of the possibility that she couldn't recall the past.) Was Arthur her mate? Was Arthur the reason that she was standing here today, when she should have died many, many years ago? What had she done over the years that we were separated? What was she doing here, in the small, insignificant town of Forks, Washington?

It was almost overwhelming to try to comprehend all of my thoughts, even with my abnormally swift mind. I had too many inquiries and it seemed almost impossible to put them all into a logical form. For the first time in almost a century, I felt sluggish and _stupid_. Had I been human, my mind would be throbbing with what the teenagers commonly referred to as a headache.

I saw the trees ahead of me start to grow thinner and farther apart, signaling that I had almost reached my destination. I quickened my pace, eager to feel the rare warmth of the sun on my unusually cool skin and ready to bask in the serenity of my own, small slice of perfection. I slowed my pace to a peaceful stroll before stopping at the edge of the trees. After taking a deep breath, I stepped out into the opening, into the sun's golden rays.

It was as if my worries had been put on hold the moment I entered the meadow. The sun shone brightly from between a small gap in the ever-present clouds, casting a golden glow over the clearing. Birds were chirping cheerfully from the majority of the surrounding trees. A bear was attempting to catch a fish in the small stream that trickled quietly just out of sight. A family of deer grazed in peace toward the northern part of the meadow, unaware of my presence.

I smiled at the simple beauty of the small, grassy field as I sauntered to the center of the opening and seated myself. Eyes closed, I blocked Amelia from my uncontrollable thoughts and enjoyed the warmth from the sun. I decided that I would take a peaceful break before facing whatever awaited me.

Not even one full second had passed from the time I sat down until I heard a shuffling noise coming from my right. I didn't bother to open my eyes; my ears told me everything. It was the family of deer hurriedly running away after sensing that I was not human, that I was a predator from which they would not escape.

"I am not hungry," I said quietly to the now-empty meadow. "There is no need to fear me."

"I do not fear you." A whisper from the edge of the clearing startled me. I immediately opened my eyes and looked in the direction of the voice.

Amelia was standing in the shade of a large pine tree, just out of reach of the sun's warm rays. She watched me with curious and cautious eyes as I stared at her, unmoving. I was shocked and slightly annoyed with myself for not hearing her approach.

She made the slightest movement, as if she was about to step forward, but instantly stopped herself. She must have mistaken my stillness from shock for immobility from fear, for she spoke in a hushed, pleading voice. "Please don't be frightened. I could never hurt you."

"I am not afraid," I murmured. I closed my eyes and tilted my head towards the sun, mentally preparing myself for what was to come.


End file.
